Return to Forever
by basketballchick13
Summary: "Once you break a glass there will always be one small piece missing no matter how hard you try to fix it." Five years after MAX the flock has slowly drifted away to different parts of the world. When the world needs them again, Raina struggles to string this family-turned-strangers back together. None of them never met this girl, but she's more related than they could ever guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Max POV**

I walked down the crowded streets of L.A, feeling ironically lonely. Sometimes I forgot what was so appealing about this city. It was full of a bunch of wanna-bes and con men. Then I remembered...I was one of those people. The city had nearly four million people living here with more moving in each day. You could come hear and be whoever you wanted to be. Except I came here with the opposite motive than everyone else; to not be noticed, to blend in. And for the last year that's exactly what I've been doing.

The whole flock had started splitting up almost five years ago. Nudge was the first to go, opting for some sort of boarding school in the East. Iggy was close to follow, being hired out by the military to build bombs and other pyro-maniac things. Angel and Gazzy found their parents and, considering how young they were, they actually had a chance at having a semi-normal lives. That being said, they went to live with their parents. And then four years ago Fang and I slowly started drifting apart. I started making more and more public speeches raising awareness about the School and other dangers in the world. Then Fang got recruited into the New York Times. One of us always seemed to be gone. Then a year went by and we just...stopped seeing each other. No emails, texts, phone calls. No nothing. A little over a year ago when I turned 18 Ella and I's mom decided that she wanted to be a veterinarian that worked with endangered species in Africa and set us up with an apartment in L.A. It worked out because I did a lot of my work in L.A and Ella had graduated early and was going to UCLA.

I kept in touch with everyone else. I've even seen Angel and Gazzy quite a few times, only seeing Nudge once. But it was different with Fang. It was too painful to keep in touch with him without being able to see him.

My phone rang in my back pocket, making me scramble to answer it.

"Ella?" I answered.

"No, it's Greg," the voice on the other side of the phone corrected.

"Why are you using Ella's phone?" I asked, irritated.

"I was wondering if you could babysit tonight..."

Greg was Ella's boyfriend and the bane of my existence. He had a baby of his own that his ex-girlfriend dumps on his doorsteps every weekend while she goes out and parties. He also thought that it was okay to dump her on our doorstep whenever he wanted to go out drinking with his buddies. And because Ella was such a sweetheart she accepted (much to my annoyance). But this was the first time that he had grown the balls to ask me to do it alone.

"Hell no," I objected. "Hire yourself a babysitter."

Frankly, I didn't hate children...I was slightly afraid of them, especially babies. First of all, they cry and you have to figure out just what they want. Second...more comes out the back end than you put in the front end and that's just creepy. I just don't do babies.

"Just this once?" He pleaded with me.

"No," I snapped. "Tell me, what are you going to do tonight that's more important than spending time with your daughter?"

Ella would kill me for talking to her boyfriend like that, but she would never find out because he knew that if she found out that he had been asking me to baby-sit she would kill him. Ella had a class on Friday nights for the next two months so I had no idea what Greg was going to do for those two months.

"I just need a break," he said. "Hang out with some of my friends."

I rolled my eyes. He was a trust fund baby. Sure, he wasn't Bill Gates rich, but he hadn't done real work a day of his life. He was going to college now, but I knew that half the time he ditched class and the other half he was sleeping off the hangovers. His daughter, Jackie was the only thing that gave him a reason to be sober a couple days of the week.

"You hung out with your friends-owwww.." I winced. "I have to go."

I had tripped on a piece of concrete jutting out. All of the papers that I had been carrying for my meeting at 2 this afternoon were scattered across the sidewalk. I ran a series of humanitarian projects out of my office just down the street from here. Why couldn't I just walk one block in wedges without dropping or tripping. What was the use of avian DNA if I couldn't walk straight in fashionable shoes (I wouldn't care, but come on people, it's L.A). As I scrambled to grab every piece of paper that I could, my "birdy" sense went off making me freeze.

My head whipped around to find anyone suspicious, especially erasers. What can I say? Old habits die hard, even after five years of no trouble. After taking a shaky breath, I almost convinced myself that there was no one around. That is, until I backed into someone, in which case I blindly snapped into fight mode. First I jabbed the person in the nose in order to cause enough pain for them to be distracted long enough for me to determine whether or not I could take them in a fight. Second, I went towards the esophagus, but a hand blocked me last second just like they knew exactly what my next move was going to be. That made me panic even further. This person either had really good reflexes or had a training of some sort.

My papers were completely done for. I had dropped them in my panic. I could faintly hear them fluttering down the street. I went for the lower stomach, but was blocked there as well. The person grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Geez, Max, I know you're mad at me but in public?"

Every muscle in my body tightened at the familiar touch. Memories flooded over the dam that I had constructed over time in my mind. I didn't know whether to be elated or pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here Fang?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So part of this chapter is going to be in Raina's POV in order to introducing her as a character. I hope you guys enjoy :) **

* * *

**Raina POV **

I watched from across the street as Max and Fang met for the first time in years, crossing my fingers hoping that it would go by smoothly. This moment was vital for everything to work. I had sent Fang an anonymous tip that he just might want to do a story on this Makenna (the name that Max had made up for herself so she wasn't as easy to get a hold of by people she really wanted nothing to do with) girl before anyone else did.

It took some hard research to find Max, but if you really wanted to find her you could. She was the silent powerhouse behind the biggest volunteer and fundraiser projects in the city and she was only 19 years old. If Fang didn't do a story on 'Makenna', someone else would. Fang, on the other hand, was super easy to find. In fact he was hard to get away from. He was one of the biggest journalists in the country now, with his name splattered across Time magazine, New York Times, etc. Despite his reclusive personality, he didn't really make an effort to stay hidden. I had been waiting for this moment for years...I just couldn't believe it was finally happening.

Running across the street, I picked up as many papers as I could without getting hit by a car. The majority of them were done for, but I got quite a few of them. I stood there for a few seconds, letting the two soul mates stare at each other in shock for just a little while longer before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hi, are you Makenna?" I asked like I didn't already know.

Max struggled to rip her gaze away from Fang and respond to me. "Yes, I am. Are you Raina's assistant or something?"

I was funding her next project...something to do with stopping abuse in the home. 'Makenna' and I had been emailing back and forth for a couple weeks, but she had no idea what I looked like and she probably thought that I was a lot older, or at least not a teenager. A teenager with this much money spending it on things other than drugs, clothes or cars was usually shocking to people. People also assumed that I was some trust fund baby (even though that was very far from the truth), but they didn't question it because money was money no matter where, how, or who it came from, especially in a city like Los Angeles.

"No, I am Raina," I corrected her in the friendliest tone possible. First impressions are always a big impact, right? If that was the case, then this was probably one of the most vital moments for my plans.

"Wow you're young," she commented in awe.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I agreed. "I bet you do too."

She nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to see another fresh face."

I looked over at Fang, feigning curiosity. "Is this your boyfriend?"

To be honest, it was entertaining to watch the two exchange awkward glances while they figured out how to respond. Not to surprisingly, Fang didn't say a word.

"No...this is just a very old friend of mine," Max explained after a moment of silence.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized. "Um...here are some of the papers that you dropped. I tried to grab as many as possible."

"Right, our meeting," she muttered to herself. "Why don't we go get started?"

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I had no idea what was going on, but I silently followed Max just like the old days. It seemed like Max had forced herself to forget about me and focus on this girl, Raina. Some person had emailed me about Makenna, the silent rising star when it came to changing the world. Never would I have ever guessed that Makenna was actually Max. Could it really be a coincidence? Seeing as how coincidences don't exist in our real world, I doubted it. But I was too distracted by the fact that Max was _right in front of me _to really give a shit.

the office was so Max-like, free and open. There were no solid walls inside the office. The one meeting room had a glass wall kind of like what you would see on a shower door. It was far from the office at the New York Times with office dividers and uniformity, not that I ever used my desk there. In fact, I'm not sure they even had a desk for me anymore. There was no pattern for desks, they were just placed randomly. There was no blank spot on the walls. The ten people that worked there were all under thirty, if not twenty-five.

Neither Max or the girl with her seemed to care that I followed them into the meeting room. Both of them sat down, but I opted to watch by the door.

"So, since I lost most of the papers, we're going to have to start from scratch," Max said apologetically.

I stared at her the entire time, figuring out pretty quickly that she was purposely avoiding my gaze. What was I supposed to do? Just up and leave? Part of my brain told me that that would probably make it easier for the both of us, but the other part wouldn't let me budge. I let my eyes wonder all over her body. Everything was the same except...was Max voluntarily wearing heels?

Max was talking to her client about some fundraiser or something that was going to cost up into the hundreds of thousands. I honestly couldn't care less about it. All I could think about was if I should get the hell out of there or if I should stay and at least catch up with Max.

At least an hour passed by before I focused back on what they were saying, only because they were ending the meeting.

"So Friday at two?" Max clarified.

"Definitely," Raina confirmed. "And just call me if you need to change that."

The two were about to walk out the door of the meeting. I let Raina through before stepping in front of Max and blocking the door so she couldn't get out unless she shoved me. Max's lips tightened like they always did when she was going through the 'choose your battles' thoughts. She still refused to look at me, instead looking at Raina over my shoulder, which I did as well.

"Are you two okay?" Raina asked, her face a little skeptical.

"Yeah," Max assured. "I'll see you on Friday!"

"Okay," she agreed, a little uncertain. "Have a good day."

"You too," Max replied.

I silently willed Raina to just go away. Max and I were already getting some looks from around the office. Who could blame them? She must have gotten the message because she was finally on her merry way out of the office in a matter of seconds. I stepped forward, forcing Max to take a step backward, closing the door behind me.

"What do you want, Fang?" She sighed.

"A date," I answered honestly.

Her face twisted into confusion. "A date," she stated.

I nodded. "A date."

Her expression of confusion morphed into a 'screw it' state. "Okay, why the hell not?"

* * *

**I hope you guys like Raina! I'll tell you right now that she has nothing but good intentions, but she does have a dark past. **

**More and more members of the flock will start showing up next chapter. Please leave some reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for Nudge! Hopefully this will explain why she left and how she's changed within the last five years. Personally I think she's my favorite character because she's just like my best friend.**

* * *

**Nudge POV **

"Did you borrow my purple jacket again?" I asked my roommate accusingly (what? She has a reputation for borrowing without asking).

"Yeah sorry," Janelle said from behind me.

A purple blob landed on the top of my head, my jacket. "I don't even know why we have separate closets," I teased her.

But it was true. Janelle and I had the same taste. Not to mention we were the same size and the same height (give a half an inch on my part), same size feet. Usually when we bought our clothes we made sure the other liked it, which of course we did. Then again, we made most of our own clothes anyways like most everyone in the Fashion Design program at the Art Institute in NYC.

"Because you don't know what a hanger is," she reminded me.

The one big difference we had was our organizational skills. Seeing as I hadn't had a room to myself before I went to boarding school and I was constantly moving around, I was terrible when it came to having a closet. Then Janelle had a neat freak as a child and a lot of that carried over to her. I grumbled about her borrowing stuff without asking while she whined about how unorganized I was. Otherwise we were perfect roommates.

"Do you need to check to make sure all your hangers are exactly one centimeter apart?" I joked.

"Shut up," she said, rolling her eyes.

I pulled my jacket on over my plain boatneck dress that went down to my knees. It was supposed to rain today so I needed something with a hood on it. My hair took an hour to straighten so there was no way in hell I was going to let some H2O ruin that for me.

I tried going down the road at MIT last year, but those people were so socially...different that I was. Even though I was great with computers, I craved the social contact that I got here. When I accidentally ran into one of the teachers here and dropped my notebook, she immediately recommended that I go to their college. Before MIT I had went to high school in a nice boarding school in the Appalachian Mountains. Think Zoey 101; Mountain style. The problem was that I tested out of every class after three years, so they shoved into graduation quickly. I still kept in touch with Max via email a couple times a month, but I avoided it because it reminded me that I would never be completely 'human.' The original idea was to slowly convince everyone else in the flock to join me, but unfortunately that never happened. Instead, everyone went their own way. I would never forget my past, but how could I go back to a family that had turned into strangers?

"Monique!" I heard a screech down the hall.

Yes, I had changed my name from Monique to Nudge, but not to get away from the wings. In fact, the wings were my main selling point. Everyone knew about the wings. Sure it freaked everyone out as soon as they found out that one of the infamous bird kids was me, but the wings were just one of the many crazy things in this school. I've seen body piercings on every part of the body (and I really do mean _every _part of the body). You'd have girls that wore plaid shirts with Cheetah print leggings. No one cared that I had feathers, they just thought it might be useful on a fashion show one day. No, I changed my name because Monique (kinda) rhymed with unique.

"Yes?" I screamed back, even though I didn't have to because the walls were barely thicker than a piece of cardboard.

It was our signature gay guy in the dorm hall, Julio. You could tell his voice from a mile away. He had one of those high pitched screams that only dogs and dolphins could decipher.

"Get your ass down to the lobby," Julio told me, peeking his head into the room.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

I was always nervous because a) I was the youngest person here and b) I was here on scholarship. One wrong move and I was gone, but then again this was a super liberal school so you'd really have to screw up to piss the school off. They honestly didn't give a shit, but I still couldn't help but worry once and a while.

"Raina Vaughn is on the conference screen," he told me.

"Whose that?" I asked, feeling stupid as soon as I asked the question. Even after five years of staying up-to-date with the real world, I was still in the dark about a few things. Powerpuff girls? No clue. Full house? Nothing. And yet everyone else that actually had a childhood knew those things automatically.

"A rich girl," he answered. "Think Paris Hilton fortune with Jennifer Lawrence likability and sort of looks like Nina Dobrev."

Huh, that didn't help jog my memory at all, but I already liked the sound of her already.

"What the hell does she want with me?" I asked.

Julio shrugged. "I have no idea, but I would get my ass in there as soon as possible."

I did exactly just that, getting my ass in a seat in the conference room. The conference room was basically a soundproof study room, but 'conference room' sounded so much more professional and mature.

The girl was pretty and...young. Well, older than me by two or three years, but still.

"Nudge?"

A pang of nostalgia tugged at my heartstrings at the sound of my old name, but the smile on my face remained unphased. "Yes, I go by Monique though," I told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was just going by the name that was on the recommendation," she told me. "You're probably wondering why I'm calling."

"Yes, I'm very curious," I agreed.

"Well we're doing a fashion show fundraiser," she explained. "I wanted someone from all of the major fashion cities of the world to design something."

"And you want _me _to design something for you?" I questioned her, slightly wondering if she was insane. "I haven't even graduated from school yet."

I internally cursed myself for playing myself down to her. She wanted me for reasons unknown and yet here I was questioning her judgement out loud right in front of her.

She smiled as if she knew my exact thoughts. "I know its crazy, but this is like a newbie thing. All models are going to be new as well. I want everyone to be under twenty."

It sounded like one of those things too good to be true. Yet, here it was right in front of me screaming my name. I didn't want to be like that guy that had sold his Apple share back in the seventies for a couple thousand of dollars for what was now worth nearly a billion dollars. If I passed this up and my professor heard about it I had no doubt that she would be pissed. Everyone in the dorm would be shocked...and a little bit pissed too. We relied on each other. If one of us made it big, there was a silent agreement that we would help the others climb up with us.

"What about school though?" I blurted, clasping my mouth with my own hand. I'd had to learn how to control my mouth a little better when Iggy wasn't there to cover my mouth.

"I already talked to your school and they agreed that this can count as an entire semester's credit," she assured. "Monique, this is going to be the time of your life, but we're going to be crazy busy."

"How big of a project is this?" I asked.

"We're talking millions of dollars," she said.

I scratched my ear to make sure that it was working properly. Even my supersonic hearing can go awry sometimes, especially if you've been pulling all nighters helping your friends finish their projects. "How much?"

"Millions," she repeated. "I mean I'm not putting millions into it alone, of course, but I'm the primary organizer. There's just one catch, though."

This is where I got skeptical. There had been so many catches in my life. Anne wanted to adopt us, but the catch was that she was psycho. Jeb helped us, but the catch was that he wanted to use us. At least she had the balls to come out and say it herself.

"What's the catch?" I asked nervously.

"I need you to temporarily move to L.A for six months for this," she told me. "I'm going to pay for everything, including a salary for you."

I felt my smile decrease a little and she must have noticed because she tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I can't leave my best friend for that long," I admitted.

She smiled. "Then bring her!"

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Really?" I asked, taken aback. "I can't ask that much."

"Well I can't just ask you to up and leave your life that you've established in one of the best cities in the world so bringing one person isn't that much to ask on your part," she pointed out.

As bad as I felt asking that much, I definitely wasn't going to argue with her about this. "Thank you so much!"

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the conversation, I was too elated. My heart was beating much too fast for me to pay close attention to any detail. But no matter because she told me she would email me all of the details. After a half hour of talking she said she had to go, but she would see me within a couple of days.

"Janelle!" I screamed down the halls.

"What?" She yelled back. "What the hell does Raina Vaughn want with you?"

"She wants hire you and I to design dresses," I told her.

"You and _me _?" She asked, confused.

I nodded. "We leave in two days."

* * *

**I know this probably sounds like it was written by Barbie, but...this was just how I pictured Nudge. Don't worry, I'll make her a little more grounded once she reunites with the flock. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long guys, but something went awry with my account so that I couldn't log in for some wierd reason. Anyway, I'm back and kicking :) This chapter is all about the Igster.**

* * *

There was a commotion outside, but I didn't really feel like giving a shit this early in the morning, so I ignored it as much as possible. But my effort to go back to sleep seemed to be futile because Sanders barged into my room.

"Igs."

I stayed still, hoping that he would just go the hell away.

We were back on our base in Switzerland and I was trying to take advantage of the peacefulness of the famously nuetral country. Despite the fact that we had no work to do, the guys were anxious to blow something up, which I'm almost sure was why they were trying to wake me up.

Sanders cruelly ripped off the sheets that I haven't washed since the day that I got them.

"Fuck off," I grumbled, finally giving up on sleep.

"Get your ass out of bed," he told me. "There's a call for you."

A call? There was never a call for me. Other guys got calls from their immediate family (we couldn't let just anyone contact us, too risky), but, well, I didn't exactly have a family. I didn't leave the flock on the best terms and I figured if I hadn't heard from them in two years, I wasn't going to hear from them through a phone line that they didn't know about.

"Bullshit," I denied. "You probably have it mixed up with Briggs."

We all called each other by our last name (another thing that I didn't have). By some unfortunate coincident my name ended up rhyming with someone elses so they always ended up mixing us up. That's right, some of the most brilliant masterminds in the world confused the names of a tall blonde bird kid and a short half-Japanese (he got Briggs from the white side of his family) man in his mid thirties.

"No, it's definitely for you," he confirmed.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Who the hell is calling me on a secrured line?"

"She says her name is Raina Vaughn," he told me.

The name rang a bell, but a very rusty one. From what I could remember from my last couple months in the states was that she was the daughter of some Fortune 500 asshole or something like that. It was probably just a coincidence.

"Okay, let me...put some pants on."

* * *

"Hello?" I said into the phone, my voice still slightly groggy.

"Is this Iggy?" The feminine voice asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Who the hell is this?"

"My name's Raina," she stated. "I'll cut to the chase. My father's company is hosting an event that is going to have some of the highest ranking officials from all over the world. We need the best to do security detail."

She was percise and to the point, just like Fang which was a good thing. Time is a precious thing, don't need to suffer through small talk if you really don't have to.

"Look, Raina, I'm honored that you thought of me, but I really need to stay with my team," I let her down.

"Look, Iggy, I kind of already worked it all out with your team leader and...well, the private jet is already waiting," she said unapologetically.

She was relentless just like Max...something that I wasn't so sure I liked. Although it had always kept us alive back when the School had been hunting us to the corners of the earth.

"Besides," she added. "Your team is on break for the next two weeks, so I thought you wouldn't mind making a bit of extra spending money."

The governments and agencies that hired my team paid us well, but there were a lot of us. After transportation, housing, food (which, as a bird kid, I probably had the equivalent of three men), equipment and, well, booze...that didn't leave a ton for all forty of us. Sure it was way more than enough to sustain a family, which some of them did happen to have back home, but its not like I had mouths to feed. So mostly anything extra either went to the other guys or I spent on another sports car that I never use.

"How much are we talking?" I asked, more willing to negotiate now.

"Half a million," she said. "But all other costs will be included of course."

I coughed. "Could you repeat that?" I had already gone blind once, I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going deaf as well.

"Is that not enough?"

I gave her silence from my end of the line.

"Okay, I'll make it 750,000" she stated. "But I really can't go any higher, I do have a budget."

Now that I think about it, I probably could have negotiated any high, but I was in so much denial at the time that I couldn't even think to do something like that. That kind of money could buy me a house...six or seven crappy houses. That could start a whole new life for me. At the same time though, I didn't want to leave the guys.

"Yeah...sounds good,"I stuttered slightly.

"Great," she said. "Well, I have a ton of stuff to do today, but everything is taken care of for you and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

I heard the phone line go dead.

And that's how your life changes in less than two minutes.

* * *

**So basically, you'll find out how later, but Iggy isn't blind anymore. Anyways, I hoped you liked it and Angel and Gazzy will make an appearance in the next chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**So since Gazzy and Angel kept together, I'm going to do both of them in this chapter and just split in half, plus I want to finally reunite the flock as soon as I can.**

* * *

**Angel POV**

My brother had an annoying belief that I shouldn't be controlling people's minds, even if their decisions weren't the right ones. After being with me for so long, his brain had built up an immunity to my control before I had even realized that I could control people, but I could still easily read it as long as he didn't purposely block me out (which was most of the time). But he was a big believer in free will and all that jazz. Which I was too...as long as they agreed with me, of course.

Which was why when my daddy (actually my stepdad, long story) got a job offer in LA as a travel consultant and they were actually considering _not _taking it, I might have used a little bit of influence to convince them to go to LA. We lived in suburbia. As much as I loved living with my family, the boring town was slowly killing me on the inside. The closest mall was thirty miles away and the local movie theater only had two theaters. The neighbors were the stereotypical movie 50s families with the doting house-wife, bread winner husband and the clean cut children that went to the local youth group at least twice a week. Our family was nothing like that and ,even though no one in this peaceful conservative place knew about the wings, it was obvious. For the last year I had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to leave this subergatory and the fact that our parents were thinking about not accepting the offer just plain pissed me off.

"Angel..." Gazzy sighed, instantly knowing exactly what I had done. "What did I tell you?"

"You told me to choose carefully," I reminded him. "And I did choose carefully. This is vital for the rest of our lives. You really wanna live in this neighborhood that's stuck in the 50s?"

He sighed, knowing that I was right. He hated it here and I didn't have to read his mind to know that. Don't get me wrong, he was thrilled that our old life of running from the School was over, but after a life fueled by adrenaline, boring was excruciatingly dull to us.

"Fine, but this is the last time you're doing it to our parents, right?"

I stayed silent.

"Right?" He insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

We both knew that I was lying, but it made Gazzy feel better for a little while.

"But you're right...I do hate this place," he admitted before slamming my bedroom door behind him.

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

Angel was a pain in the ass, but there was nothing that you could do about it but tell her to stop. Not that it changed her mind about anything. I was afraid that if I upset her she would do something even worse, like make someone kill themselves. Even though it had been years she had done anything like the (with the Erasers), I still saw the scared little girl in her eyes from time to time. I knew what she was capable of and it scared the hell out of me.

"Mom?" I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah Gazzy?" She said, reaching up and ruffling my head just like Max used to.

"When are we moving?" I asked.

"The end of this week."

I was surprised at how abrupt this whole thing had come about. Last night I was working on my science project for the science for in a couple weeks, and tonight our house was filled with boxes and there was a moving truck in our drive way. It was probably a good thing though because school in California hadn't even started yet so I might even be able to start school by the first or second day if all the paper work went though quick enough. I just prayed to god I wouldn't have to go to another school like the prep school Anne had made the flock go to five or so years back. I shuddered every time I thought of that uniform that made me look like the grandson of Mitt Romney.

"We're not riding in that truck, are we?" I looked through the window.

"No we're hiring someone. We just got it early because we have a lot of stuff to pack," she answered.

Our mom was...warm. She was almost the opposite of Max, the only maternal figure I'd had for the first nine years of my life. She was very expressive with her feelings, but was almost never angry, the choice emotion Max chose to show when she chose to show emotion. The only reason I was thinking about Max was because last time we'd heard from her, which was about six months ago, she had been in L.A, which was where we were moving. I just wondered if Angel wanted to move to move there solely because she hated it here or because there was a chance that we'd get to see Max more. Our dad, on the other hand, was like an older version of Iggy, except more awkward. He was goofy and our mom often accused him of looking at other women in public and called him a pig (this was the only problem between our parents) just like Max would call Iggy oftentimes.

It didn't matter if we saw Max or not, we all knew that the flock was never going to be the same again.

* * *

**So yeah, sorry I've been AWOL these last two months, but I'm back in business after adjusting to being back in school. Next chapter is going to clear up some of the confusion with Raina and explain some of her background. Review and hope you liked it!**


End file.
